objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Red Flaming Spike Ball
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Red Flaming Spike Ball |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Football, Rock, Pan (sometimes), Brick (sometimes), Orange Ball, Purple Ball, Robo-Guy, Firedrop (Sometimes), Stool, Anyone who hates Shape World, Chair, Button (sometimes) |Row 4 title = , |Row 4 info = Bill, Red Ball, Varsity Jacket, Evil Football, Firedrop (Sometimes), Shape World cast (Mostly Pentagon), Anyone who likes Shape World, 666, Button (Sometimes) |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Circle), (Red Fire Spikes) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = 14}} Red Flaming Spike Ball or just RFSB for short, is an OC made by . Development Red Flaming Spike Ball was created back in Late June of 2017, when created he was suppose to be an object show version of AzUrArInG Himself, and also was gonna be for GFSM's The BTGM Movie, he was originally he was gonna be a black shadow with two horns with Spiderman like eyes, however it looked too similar to a Batman mask, so he added more spikes then dot like pupils, then decided to completely change him by making his spikes yellow and the other body as purple and make his eyes more like normal Object show eyes, he eventually changed the yellow color to red and the purple color to bluish-cyanish. Eventually he debuted in The BTGM Movie which he saves Bubble (As BTGM; Despite GFSM/BTGM being male and Bubble being female), AGK, and some others. He would be used again in The Attack of Kavocko. Afterwards, he'd be used as an object show version of AzUrArInG himself for projects and DeviantArt posts. However, around early of 2018, when people were calling it either a red fire ball, fire ball, circle with spikes and more, which annoyed AzUrArInG so much that he decided to call him Red Fire Spike Ball, which would later be changed to Red Flaming Spike Ball and made him into an OC. Personality Red Flaming Spike Ball has this happy-go-lucky positive nature in his mind. He's also quite is very optimistic whenever he and someone else get into bad situations. He's also pretty childlike. He also can't spell very well and can barely spell his own name, and can't count on his own because of his stupidity. He also sometimes has trouble reading some words, like in a book. Although on the other hand, he can also be very generous and also highly adaptable to any situation or scenario. There are also times which he has a bit of a genius intellect in the form of science and chemistry. In spite of his kind hearted nature, his idiocy has displayed some negative qualities as well. He can be impulsive, obnoxious, and shows to sometimes have disrespect for others, even when he doesn't mean it. List of Appearances 2017 * The BTGM Movie (Debut) (As "This guy" or "Unknown" or "???" (although referred as in part 10's video title of the video itself)) * The Attack of Kavocko (As ) * About Me (As (Released only on Scratch) * Merry Christmas Everyone (As ) 2018 * I ran and flew (As ) * Happy Valentines Day (As ) * Join my discord server (As ) * Object Present's 2 ( )'s OCs (As ) * Bows Wars Rebooted 1A (As ) * BFPBP 5A (As (mentioned only)) * Object Masters Episode 1: A Mastered Beginning (First time referred as Red Flaming Spike Ball; First Official Debut) 2019 * Cashin' Gallery See Red Flaming Spike Ball/Gallery Trivia * Red Flaming Spike Ball was actually created in 2017 but he wasn't really originally meant to be an official OC, up until 2018. * Red Flaming Spike Ball was originally suppose to be an object show form of , but this was changed when he was made an official OC made by AzUrArInG in 2018. * When Object Masters was being rebooted, Red Flaming Spike Ball is the replacement for Mephone2 as the host. ** The reason is due to the fact Mephone2 felt like some bland rip-off of MePhone4 from II/II2 * Red Flaming Spike Ball's original design original was completely black with white Spiderman/Batman looking eyes with only two spikes but it was changed due to it looking really similar to Batman's mask. ** It was then giving much more spikes, and then added purples and a mouth, but it was changed due to a similar reason with Dark Face (Also made by AzUrArInG). *** It was completely changed with having more object looking eyes, and the spikes were changed to Yellow and the circle to purple before being changed to its final design * Red Flaming Spike Ball was originally called Red Fire Spike Ball but "fire" was changed to "flaming" to make it sound better. * Red Flaming Spike Ball was made an official OC was because, one, many people called it a spike ball, or fire ball, or whatever, and caused AzUrArInG to name the OC as Red Fire Spike Ball (Later Red Flaming Spike Ball) and many people considered him as an OC so he decided to make him an OC, and two, Red Flaming Spike Ball looked pretty unique as an OC so he made him an OC. * Red Flaming Spike Ball is one of the few OCs AzUrArInG made which the asset was officially made by AzUrArInG himself. * Red Flaming Spike Ball's original asset was made in a similar method to how he made the original Kavocko asset and Blueberry's asset. * AzUrArInG decided that Red Flaming Spike Ball's assets that were made by other users (excluding AzUrArInG himself) that he will not use one of them as Red Flaming Spike Ball's official asset because he wanted him to stay with what AzUrArInG made him look like. * Red Flaming Spike Ball's upgraded asset that was also made by AzUrArInG is Category:Males Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Arms and Legs Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:AzUrArInG Category:Balls Category:Nice Category:Dumb Category:Immature